smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Resetti
Mr. Resetti is a... very annoying mole in Animal Crossing. He's appeared in all three games and is considered a fan favorite. He rambles on when you reset the game, but never really makes you pay anything, aside from 5 minutes of your lovely time. In Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, he is an assist. He's the joke character (in the form of an assist), and is really only there for laughs. As an Assist No matter what you do, all Resetti does is rant. The more you use him, the longer his rambles get. They will be added overtime. *First Ramble: “Eh? What's this? Who just called me? This mole only shows up when some bum resets his game! Well, since I'm here, I may as well tell you my name. M'name's Resetti, and I'm the one who has to stop those players from resetting all the time! I can get a little rude, if you know what I mean, but I'm really a nice mole. With that being said, don't disturb me again! You hear me? Now... SCRAM!” *Second Ramble: “HEY! STOP RE- Oh, it's you again. What did I just say before?!? What, you got frogs in your ears, or something? I'm only here if you reset your game!!! Why do you think my name is Resetti?!? ...Okay, Resetti, calm down... Ahem. Look, I really am nice, but I get really angry, really easily. So I'm asking you, as your... eh... Assist, was it? Eh, whatever I am to you “Smashers”, do not interrupt me again. You hear? Good. Now... SCRAM!" *The rest of his rambles are all selected at random, so they will not be ordered. “YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!?!?!? STOP INTERRUPTING ME! AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!” ...Oh... I just hurt my back... Way to go, bub! Now my back's busted! You know, I was just sittin' at home, watching Mole TV, and then this obnoxiously loud buzzer goes roarin' off at my house! I was in my PJs and everything! I was gonna relax, have some Mole Stew, and have a dandy ol' day! But I can't because you selfish dolts busted my back! Oh, I would jump right out to (whatever stage you're playing on) and start throwing my pickaxes at you wrong-doers! But I can't, because my back is busted! I hope you're happy! If I have to see you guys again, I'm gonna really be mad! Oh, and by the way... Remember to shower. (Randomly selected character) smells worse than me before I shower! All right, now I'm headed off for real. Enjoy your fighting, I guess. Now... SCRAM!” “'"HEY! STOP THE FIGHTING! DID YOU RESET?!? I THOUGHT NOT!!!' What's so hard about understanding the concept that I'm just here for quitters?!? I lecture those who RESET THEIR GAMES, not people who just wanna hear me run on for a few minutes! I'm not some comedian, or some lazy bum who does nothing but act like a comedic relief all day! THIS IS MY JOB! You think I'm happy with this job?!? Do ya? Well, you'd be mistaken! I hate this darned job so much, and you guys aren't making it easier AT ALL! I'm asking you again, STOP! STOP!!! I didn't have time to do anything today! No sleep, no relaxing, no eating... All because of you twerps! Do NOT call me out here again! Are we clear? ...What's that? SPEAK UP, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'm not a young mole anymore!!! I'm old! I can't help it if mumblers like you, making all of these incredibly loud noises so it's hard for me to hear! Why do ya need to speak at all, anyway? You don't see me screaming “Burrow through the ground!” every time I do that! ...Listen, I'm sure you're exhausted from all the fighting, and I've had a long day, too. So why don't we- PAY ATTENTION!!! Why don't we just call it a day? And I'm telling you again: Do NOT call me out here again. One more thing, though: Lighten up, find some enjoyment in what you do! Now... SCRAM!” More rambles to come. As a Trophy In The Battle Arena Trivia